thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лес тысячелетнего древа
Лес Тысячелетнего древа, изначально называвшийся Лес Элд, находился на границе Люцифении и Эльфегорта и был местом паломничества Левинских почитателей Элда. Позже его прозвали Лесом Зла, после того, как распространились слухи о том, что приходившие туда исчезали в поисках маленького кинотеатра Галлериана Марлона. The Millennium Tree Forest, originally named Held's Forest, was a wood bordering Lucifenia and Elphegort and a pilgrim site for Levin followers of Held. It was the site of numerous tragedies, later dubbed Evil's Forest after rumors spread of its visitors disappearing in search of Gallerian Marlon's small theater. History Early History Примерно за 528 лет до создания календаря EC, бог земли Элд воплотился как Тысячелетнее Древо и создал лес и всех живых существ в нём. Через некоторое время, лес стал местом паломничества Левинских почитателей Элда в Элдогорте. Approximately 528 years before the establishment of the Evillious Calendar,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Held incarnated himself as the Millennium Tree and created the forest and all life in it. Sometime afterwards, the forest became a pilgrim site for Levin followers of Held in Heldogort.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Held's Forest В какой-то момент до EC 0 Адам Мунлит и Ева Звезда поселились в лесу и жили в маленьком доме, сыграв свадьбу там же. После создания календаря Мета Зальмхофер тоже искала убежища в лесу и приходила туда время от времени. thumb|250px|Eve Moonlit fleeing with the twins in handAt some point before EC 0, Adam Moonlit and Eve Zvezda settled in the forest and lived within a small home, marrying at the location.Project 'Ma' - さあ あの森で結婚式をしよう Following the establishment of the calendar, Meta Salmhofer also sought refuge at the forest and would visit it from time to time.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear В EC 001 во время одной из своих прогулок, Мета ненадолго положила своих детей, Гензеля и Гретель, на землю, чтобы сделать что-то другое. Впоследствии их нашла и забрала Ева, и Мета гналась за ней до её дома, где зеленоволосая ведьма её убила. Беженцы вырастили детей, чья мать была мертва, как своих собственных. In EC 001, during one of her visits, Meta with her children, Hänsel and Gretel, and placed the twins on the ground to briefly perform another task. Subsequently, they were found and taken by EveEscape of the Witch, Salmhofer - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに 「子供たちがどこにもいないの」 and she was chased by Meta to her home, where the green-haired witch killed her. With the mother dead, the refugees raised the children as their own.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 В какой-то момент Эллука Чирклатия встретилась и подружилась с Элдом. В EC 014 впоследствии голода, начавшегося из-за Великой Левиантской Катастрофы, Адам и Ева отвели своих детей в лес, бросили их и вернулись домой. Близнецы нашли обратную дорогу к бывшему дому и убили своих приёмных родителей, разделив осквернённую магию Евы, Первородный Грех, на Семь смертных грехов. Когда осквернённая магия распространилась по миру, Элд вызвал Эллуку в EC 015 и поручил ей собрать Семь смертных грехов. At some point, Elluka Chirclatia met and became friends with Held.Original Sin -Act 2- Booklet In EC 014, following the famine caused by the Levianta Catastrophe, Adam and Eve took their children out into the forest and abandoned them there before returning to their home. The twins later found their way back to their former home and killed their foster parents,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 splitting Eve's tainted magic, the Original Sin, into the Seven Deadly Sins. With the tainted magic spread across the world, Held called upon Elluka in EC 015, tasking her with collecting the Sins.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part III. Chrono Story После инцидента Веномании Гумина Глассред часто приходила в лес молиться Древу Элд в EC 137. Примерно в это время Ирина Клокворкер неоднократно посещала лес, чтобы встретиться с Элдом, и Эллука возвращалась время от времени рассказать богу о своём продвижении. В EC 325 Эллука пришла в лес обсудить свою новую подчинённую, прежде чем вернуться и позаботиться о своей связанной с ней договором служанке. Через несколько часов Ирина прибыла и мучила бога, чтобы узнать местонахождение Эллуки, надеясь вернуть свою утраченную подчинённую, пойманную колдуньей. Она не смогла сломить бога, сдалась и ушла, подсказав Элду дать задание своим духам возвести барьер, который помешает обладателям большой магической силы войти в лес. Позже барьер был снят. After the Venomania Event, Gumina Glassred often came to the forest to pray to the Tree of Held in EC 137.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Around this time, Irina Clockworker repeatedly visited the forest to meet with Held and Elluka returned every so often to update the god on her progress. In EC 325, Elluka visited the forest to discuss the recent subordinate she acquired before returning to care for her indentured servant. Several hours later, Irina arrived and tortured the god to learn of Elluka's location, hoping to reclaim her lost subordinate the sorceress had captured. Failing to break the god, she gave up and left, prompting Held to task his spirits with erecting a barrier to prevent those with great magic power from entering the forest. Later on, the barrier was removed.Gloom of Held Millennium Tree Forest В какой-то момент 5 века EC, король Левинской секты переименовал лес в "Лес Тысячелетнего Древа" и назвал Древо Элд "Тысячелетним Древом". В какой-то момент того же века Кил Фризис построил тайное убежище в старом колодце в лесу. Группа бандитов обосновалась в заброшенном доме, но позже была выгнана оттуда в EC 492 Жермен и Алленом Авадонией, когда воры похитили Шартетту Лэнгли. В EC 499 Эллука пришла к Элду и попросила ученика, который помог бы ей завладеть сосудом Гордыни. Через несколько недель Элд согласился и дал колдунье своих духов, Гумилию и Микаэлу, чтобы она воплотила их в человеческую форму и обучала, прожив в заброшенном доме три месяца. thumb|left|250px|Elluka and Clarith in the forestSometime during the 5th century EC, a king of the Levin sect renamed the forest as the "Millennium Tree Forest" and dubbed the Tree of Held as the "Millennium Tree".The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 At some point during the turn of the century, Keel Freezis constructed a secret hiding place within an old well in the forest.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 A group of bandits took refuge in the abandoned home but were later fended off in EC 492 by Germaine and Allen Avadonia after the thieves kidnapped Chartette Langley.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 In EC 499, Elluka visited Held, asking for an apprentice to help her collect the vessel of Pride.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 After a few weeks, Held agreed and gave the sorceress his spirits, Gumillia and Michaela, to reincarnate as humans and train as apprentices, using the abandoned home as refuge for three months.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Позже дом был использован как штаб Люцифенского Сопротивления в EC 500. Лес был подожжён позже в этом же году во время Зелёной Охоты. Эллука и Гумилия быстро пришли в лес и призвали ливень, сведя урон к минимуму и защитив Элда. Позже Микаэла пряталась от геноцида в потайной комнате Кила Фризиса в колодце. К Микаэле приходил Аллен Авадония, а на следующую ночь её убила Ней Футапье. Аллен, а затем Кайл Марлон, нашли её мёртвой в колодце. Вскоре прибыли Эллука и Гумилия и отняли её труп у Кайла; увидев, как её тело превращается в росток, две колдуньи спросили об этом у Элда и узнали, что Микаэла выбрана стать его наследницей, новым Тысячелетним Древом. Кларисса и Рин посадили росток рядом с Тысячелетним Древом. The house was later used as the headquarters of the Lucifenian Resistance in EC 500.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 The forest was set ablaze later that year by the Kingdom of Lucifenia as part of the Green Hunting. Elluka and Gumillia swiftly entered the forest and conjured a rainstorm, minimalizing the damage and protecting Held from harm.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Michaela later sought refuge from the genocide in Keel Freezis' secret room in the well.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Michaela was visited by Allen Avadonia and assassinated the following night by Ney Futapie, found dead in the well by AllenThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 and later Kyle Marlon. Elluka and Gumillia arrived shortly after and forcibly took the corpse from Kyle's possession; witnessing her body become a plant sapling, the two mages consulted Held on the matter and learned that Michaela was chosen to succeed him as the Millennium Tree. The sapling was later planted by Clarith and Rin near the Millennium Tree.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue В EC 505 Кайл Марлон, охваченный Демоном Гордыни, ворвался в лес и преследовал Гумилию, Жермен Авадонию и Юкину Фризис в лесу. Когда он напал на них, его усмирило пение Микаэлы и освободила от демона Гумилия. Через некоторое время земная жизнь Элда окончилась и он покинул мир людей, оставив своё место Микаэле. Чтобы отличить новое дерево от старого, жители Эльфегорта стали называть её "Новым Тысячелетним Древом". In EC 505, Kyle Marlon, transformed by the Demon of Pride, entered the forest and pursued Gumillia, Germaine Avadonia, and Yukina Freezis into the forest. Attacking them, the monstrous man was subdued by Michaela's singing and freed of the demon by Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Within the next few decades, Held's mortal life ended and he departed from the human world, leaving Michaela to take his place.Evils Court Booklet - 5 Minutes Before Court - Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ In order to distinguish the new tree from the old, the residents of Elphegort referred to her as the "New Millennium Tree".Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Michaela Evil's Forest В EC 982 Галлериан Марлон приобрёл участок с заброшенным домом и снёс дом, построив на его месте маленький кинотеатр с кладбищем. В следующем году Ма вернулась в лес и хранила многие из собранных Галлерианом сосудов греха. Лес и театр были забыты большинством до EC 990, когда из леса раздалась песня. Вспомнив о кинотеатре, люди отправились в лес в поисках "сокровища Галлериана", которое, как они верили, находилось в его забытом кинотеатре. Посетители были убиты Хозяйкой Кладбища и её Слугами, и распространились слухи о том, что Лес Тысячелетнего Древа стал лесом, откуда не возвращаются - Лесом Зла. Лес продолжал использоваться жителями театра, когда они искали сосуд Гнева. In EC 982,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 982 Gallerian Marlon acquired the abandoned house property and demolished it, building a small theater with a graveyard in its place.Prelude to Forest Booklet The following year, Ma returned to the forest and stored many of Gallerian's collected vessels of sin.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 The theater and forest were largely forgotten until EC 990,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 where a resounding singing voice was heard in the forest. Remembering the theater, people visited the forest in search of Gallerian's "treasure" that was believed to be inside his forgotten cinema.Heartbeat Clocktower PV The visitors were slaughtered by the Master of the Graveyard and the Servants, and rumor spread that the Millennium Tree Forest had become a forest of no return: Evil's Forest.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 The forest continued to be used by the theater inhabitants as they searched for the vessel of Wrath.Capriccio Farce Locations Millennium Tree Первое и самое большое дерево леса примерно в его центре. Изначально называвшееся "Древом Элда", оно считалось воплощением самого бога земли и стало местом паломничества для последователей секты Элда. С течением времени всё меньше паломников стало путешествовать к Тысячелетнему Древу и всё меньше верующих приходили молиться богу о помощи и поддержке. Позже его заменило "Новое Тысячелетнее древо". Предполагается, что поток посетителей нового древа полностью прекратился, когда распространились слухи об исчезновениях приходящих в лес. left|145px|link=HeldThe first and largest tree of the forest, found near its center. Originally called the "Tree of Held", it was widely believed to be the incarnated earth deity himself and became a center for pilgrimages by followers of the Held sect. Over time, fewer pilgrims began making the journey to visit the Millennium Tree and less believers would come and pray for the god's assistance or guidance.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 It was later replaced by the "New Millennium Tree".Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Michaela It is assumed that traffic to visit the new tree completely halted after rumor spread of visitors to the forest disappearing. Lake of Amusement Большое озеро в северной части леса. Во время каждого Фестиваля Тысячелетнего Древа пожилые последователи с уважением приглашали молодёжь собраться вместе и праздновать. Считалось, что озеро было местом, где лесные духи Элда резвились под луной и оставляли таинственные "Камни лесных духов", которые, если закопать их в землю, приносили хороший урожай. Молодёжи рассказывали истории и легенды об озере. В шестом веке EC к северо-западу от озера расположилась деревня - ферма траубена, и его западное побережье окрасилось в синевато-фиолетовый. left|145pxA large lake in the northern area of the forest. During each Millennium Tree Festival, the elderly followers respectfully invited the youth to come together and celebrate. It was believed that the lake served as a place for the Forest Spirits of Held to frolic in the moonlight, producing mythical "Stones of the Wild Spirits" that guaranteed a large harvest when planted. The youth would be told stories and legends about the lake. During the turn of the sixth century EC, a small village was set up north-west of the lake as a Trauben farm, dying its west bank bluish-purple.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Ancient Well Старый колодец, находившийся в юго-восточной части леса. Внизу колодца, куда можно было спуститься по лестнице, была потайная комната, построенная на случай чрезвычайной ситуации Килом Фризисом. В потайной комнате была кровать и достаточно продовольствия, чтобы его хватило на долгий промежуток времени. Окно с железной решёткой давало вид наружу. An old well that existed in the south-east portion of the forest. Down the ladder of the well was a secret room built for emergency situations by Keel Freezis. The hidden room had a bed and carried enough rations to last an extended period of time. An iron-barred window gave it a viewpoint to the outside.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Forest of Bewilderment Южная часть леса, ставшая частью территории Люцифении после основания королевства. Он был печально известен густой растительностью и отсутствием дорог, что очень затрудняло для незнакомых с лесом проход через него. Хоть войти в лес было безрассудством, местные дровосеки считались очень умелыми в прохождении по нему. В лесу находились бывший дом Адама и Евы и Древний колодец. Почти половина леса была сожжена в EC 500 люцифенской армией. left|145pxThe southern portion of the forest that became part of Lucifenia's territories after the Kingdom's foundation. It was infamous for its dense flora and lack of roads, making it extremely difficult to traverse for those unfamiliar with it. While foolish to enter the forest recklessly, the local woodcutters of the area were considered adept for passing through it.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Adam and Eve's former home and the Ancient Well could be found within the woods.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Due to the Lucifenian army, nearly half the forest was burned in EC 500.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Abandoned House Дом Адама и Евы после их побега из Левианты. Дом использовался как убежище для дровосеков до их смерти. После расследования их убийства он был заброшен. Примерно через 500 лет он стал укрытием для бандитов, затем для Эллуки и её последователей, затем для Люцифенского Сопротивления. Мебель и столовые приборы оставались в доме и с веками ветшали вместе с домом. Позже дом был снесён для постройки Кинотеатра Зла. left|145px The home of Adam and Eve after they fled from Levianta. The house was used as a refuge for the woodcutters up until their death. Following the murder investigation into their deaths, it was abandoned. Approximately 500 years later it became a hideout for bandits, Elluka and her disciples,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1, and the Lucifenian Resistance.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 The house's furniture and silverware remained and became dilapidated along with the house over the centuries.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 The house was later demolished to create Evil's Theater.Prelude to Forest Booklet Evil's Theater thumb|left|145px|link=Evil's TheaterМаленький кинотеатр в лесу. Построен в EC 982 Галлерианом Марлоном на месте заброшенного дома, служил судье личным хранилищем для его коллекции Семи Смертных Грехов. После его смерти кинотеатр был забыт до тех пор, пока не распространились слухи о том, что там хранилось богатство Галлериана. Он был местом проживания Ма, Гаммона Окто и нескольких пробуждённых сосудов греха. A small movie theater in the forest. Built in EC 982 by Gallerian Marlon in place of the abandoned house,Prelude to Forest Booklet the theater acts as the judge's personal storehouse for his collection of the Seven Deadly Sins.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 982 In the years following his death, the theater was forgotten until rumors spread that Gallerian's fortune was laid there.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 It acted as the residence of Ma, Gammon Octo, and several of the awakened vessels of sin. Main Article: Evil's Theater Known Inhabitants EldohForestavatar.jpg|'Held'|link=Tree of Held Michaelabird.png|'Michaela'|link=Michaela Gumilliachipmunk.png|'Gumillia'|link=Gumillia Adam.png|'Adam Moonlit'|link=Adam Moonlit Eve Avatar.jpg|'Eve Moonlit'|link=Eve Moonlit Hanselavatar.png|'Hänsel'|link=Hänsel Gretelavatar.png|'Gretel'|link=Gretel Magician time.jpg|'Ma'|link=Ma NemesisLocation.png|'Nemesis Sudou'|link=Nemesis Sudou Master_court.jpg|'Master of the Court'|link=Master of the Court Irregular.jpg|'Irregular'|link=Irregular Gear.jpg|'Gear'|link=Gear Master graveyard.jpg|'Master of the Graveyard'|link=Master of the Graveyard Servants.png|'Servants'|link=Servants Waiter.jpg|'Waiter'|link=Waiter Cursed gardeer.jpg|'Gammon Octo'|link=Gammon Octo Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Изначальное название леса происходит от древнеанглийского слова eld, означавшего "старость" или "древность", и названо в честь бога, создавшего его; на шведском это означает "огонь". *The forest's original name is derived from the Old English word eld, meaning "old age" or "antiquity" and is named after the god who created it; in Swedish it means "fire". *Его последующее название, "Лес Тысячелетнего Древа", также ссылается на Элда как на Тысячелетнее Древо, его возраст достиг примерно 1000 лет, когда лес был переименован. *Its later name as "Millennium Tree Forest" also references Held as the Millennium Tree with an approximate age of 1000 around the time the forest was renamed. *Его конечное название - Лес Зла - ссылается на альбом Evils Forest, а также на репутацию леса как места, откуда не возвращаются и где вершится зло. *Its final name as Evil's Forest references the album Evils Forest, as well as its reputation as a place of no return and wicked deeds. *Лес Зла напоминает немецкий Шварцвальд - лес, известный как тёмный и опасный, а также служивший вдохновением для мифов, таких, как сказки Братьев Гримм; Эльфегорт, где находится Лес Зла, основан на Германии. *Evil's Forest parallels the German Schwarzwald, a wood known for being dark and dangerous, as well as the inspiration for myths such as the Brothers Grimm fairy tales; the nation of Elphegort, where Evil's Forest resides, is based on Germany. Curiosities *Интересно, что большинство из Семи Смертных Грехов вернулись в лес, где были рождены; этот факт упомянут в конце Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song. *Interestingly, a majority of the Seven Deadly Sins return to the forest where they were born; this fact is referenced towards the end of Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song.Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song - 最後にかえる　森にかえる *Также лес должен был быть святым местом для бога земли Элда, однако стал местом пребывания Первородного Греха, создания Семи Смертных Грехов и событий Театра Зла. *Similarly, the forest is supposed to be a sacred place for the earth god, Held, yet is the setting for the Original Sin and Seven Deadly Sins' creation and the events of Evil's Theater. *По иронии Аллен замечает, что хотел бы мочь сжечь лес, предугадывая возмутительные требования Рилиан. *Ironically, Allen notes how he wished he could burn the forest,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 foreshadowing Riliane's outrageous demands. Gallery Song Apparitions= EldohForest1.jpg|Held's Forest as seen in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Forest_MB_.png|Held's Forest as it appears in Moonlit Bear ForestofBewilderment1.jpg|The forest in Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night EldohForest2.jpg|Held's Forest as it appears in Chrono Story Dowevilsk.jpg|The Millennium Tree Forest as seen in The Daughter of White SCP008.png|The forest as it appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Book Apparitions= ELD3.png|The Millennium Tree Forest as it appears in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green |-| VG Apparitions= Eldohfire1.png|The Forest of Bewilderment being burned in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai HNI 0046.JPG|Riliane runs through the forest holding Allen's hand |-| Manga= ForestofBewilderment.png|The Forest of Bewilderment in The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Misc= Prelude to forest.jpg|Held's Forest as it appears in the Prelude to Forest album cover EvilsForesbackcover.jpg|Evil's Forest as seen in the Evils Forest album back cover 379807425.2.jpg|Held's Forest as seen in the Original Sin Story -Act 1- album back cover Akuno-39.png|Illustration of Held's Forest in Evils Kingdom OSSCEback.png|Held's Forest as seen on the back of the Original Sin Story Complete Edition cover Appearances fr:Forêt de l'Arbre Millénaire Категория:Локации Категория:Люцифения Категория:Эльфегорт